


atop the great blue

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: MakoHaru AU week Sept 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru AU week day 2: Merman</p><p>Nothing says "I love you" like a net full of mackerel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	atop the great blue

A gentle breeze blew across the ocean and Haru shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.  It was a nice day to fish, though Haru wasn’t exactly doing his job.  It wasn’t that he hated fishing; it was simply that a certain merman insisted on helping.

As if summoned by Haru’s thought, the edge of the boat dipped slightly to the left, signaling Makoto’s return.  Haru glanced at the water, expecting to see the other man but instead he was greeted with a fishing net filled with mackerel being tossed onto his boat.  After staring at the wiggling fish for a moment, he turned his attention back to Makoto.

“This is a lot of fish.”

“Ah, is it too much?  I’m sorry, Haru!  The net just made it really easy to catch them and I want to make sure you have enough to eat!”  Makoto sunk down into the water, his face tinged red with embarrassment.

The action brought a small, barely perceptible smile to Haru’s face as he reached over to pat Makoto’s head gently.  “It’s fine.  I love mackerel.”

Makoto’s smile returned with Haru’s reassurance and he carefully pulled himself up and onto the boat.  While he couldn't leave the water for long, he enjoyed the few, small moments where he could get to hold Haru.  He wrapped his arms around Haru and let out a soft, content sigh when Haru shifted to lie down beside him.

A comfortable silence settled around them as they simply held each other.  Haru’s fingers lightly danced across Makoto’s skin where it merged with his tail, always fascinated by the change from soft human flesh to the firm, slightly rubbery texture of the black and white tail.

The touch elicited a laugh from Makoto and a complaint of, “Haru, you know I’m ticklish,” though the merman made no effort to move away.  He could feel his tail drying and he knew he would have to get back in the water soon, but he was in no hurry to leave Haru’s arms.  Instead, he gently cupped Haru’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss.

Haru returned the kiss, having long since gotten used to how Makoto tasted of the ocean.  He kept it soft and gentle before pulling away and patting Makoto’s hip gently.  Even though Makoto pouted at him as Haru pulled out of the embrace and got up.  He nudged Makoto with his foot, trying to get him back into the water.  After the merman finally complied, Haru stripped out of his clothes, leaving nothing but his jammers on.

“I’ll swim with you.”

The pout vanished from Makoto’s face, replaced by a look of pure joy as Haru dove into the water with him.


End file.
